


Where Evil Grows

by Basilisk (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Foster Care, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robotnik being angry at anything and everything, Slow Burn, mental health?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Basilisk
Summary: To say that Robotnik hated transferring schools would be the understatement of the century. To say that their isn't enough words in the English language to describe how much he despised his new school would be more accurate.AKA: A high school au following Robotnik's transformation into what how he's like in the movies. Starring: An edgy egg, talks about mental health,  existential questions, 300 iq and Stone being cool.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Kudos: 14





	Where Evil Grows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first multi-chapter fic, so hopefully it won't be terrible! I'm not 100% sure what direction this story will take, but I got the time to write it (because earth has been cancelled). I also know nothing about how to write dialogue so that'll be an interesting. 
> 
> This is a shorter chapter than what I'll write in the future, just to get it started and out there (and the fact it has exactly 666 words is a mere coincidence). Hopefully y'all like it!
> 
> Please take the time to comment down below, all feedback/anything really/reviews are greatly appreciated!

It was the first day in his new school after being kicked out of his previous one. 

There are approximately 1 013 913 words in the English language, but he couldn’t possibly string together enough words to describe how much he absolutely hated today.

He would rather be anywhere than this sorry excuse of a “learning environment” stuffed to the brim with idiotic imbeciles. By far the worst part of an already terrible situation was his classes. Due to his sudden transfer to this repugnant school, he got placed in any class that had the room. The cherry on top? The fools mistaken as "guidance counselors" thought that he should be in an applied level math course! A stupid waste of his intellect on their part!

Not that they’d have any experience with having any.

He knew that he couldn’t get into any of the tolerable courses, like computer sciences, which was due to a big warning on his transfer papers which definitely had nothing to do with why he was transferring schools. But putting him in such a basic math course? That was like a punch to the face, it was an insult of the highest degree.

Supposively, they told him about his math course early because it’d “cheer him up” through the “familiar concepts,” which would be “soothing” during this period of big change in his life. When they explained that to him in that stupid tone of voice all adults use when talking down to those they see as weak and pathetic, he simply rolled his eyes at the counselor. He couldn’t stand people like them, flaunting their vapid simple-mindedness as though it was something other’s would actually think of as impressive. Their lack of the mere ability to think made him lose brain cells by just being in their general vicinity.

As the counselor came out of her office to call him in, he took out the book he was “reading” and placed his earbuds in his ears. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes, seeing a look of discomfort flash across her face as she took in the situation she was now placed in. The other guidance counselor was talking to some students and was just perfectly in the way of her being able to leave her office doorway to walk over to him. Of course, when she called him he pretended not to hear, and as he expected, she waited for the other guidance counselor to finish his talk. 

And while the counselor trying to get his attention wasn't waiting too long for the others to move out of her way, it still wasn’t a short time either. It was, however, the perfect amount of time for him to fully savour the dilemma he placed her in. As all simpletons do, she didn’t think over the situation at all, barely even glossing over the idea that he was purposely ignoring her. He scoffed at her utter simple-mindedness. 

She tapped him in the shoulder and in her pitying tone called out to him.  
“Ivo?” 

She waited for him to respond, so purely out of spite he didn’t.

“You must follow me to my office now.”

She paused, staring at him. She stretched her hand out to tap his book this time. When he didn’t respond to that he could see the muscles in her hand tense up briefly in frustration. Just as her mouth started to open to tell him what to do again he stood up. While it was fun to push the buttons of the dimwitted people in positions of power, he knew that the the bearable he was the more he was able to manipulate other people into giving him what he wanted. 

Ivo followed her as she headed towards her office. The farther they traveled the more his dark clothing stood out against the neutrals of the surrounding area. She motioned for him to sit down. 

“So, Ivo, here is what’s going to happen...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! This story will likely feature a view of the foster care system semi-based on my own experiences as well as discussions of mental health (and maybe how these two topics are related). Please remember that everyone has different experiences within the system, and in no way is my portrayal accurate for everyone that has or is in the system, nor is everyone that has or is in the system in it for the same or similar reasons as the way it (might be) is portrayed in this fic. Also, everyone's experience with mental health difficulties is unique to them, and I mean no harm with this fic.
> 
> Stone will be introduced in a chapter or a few (who knows) and I don't know what his first name should be (if used at all??)
> 
> (On a lighter note, I got my hair cut before my family went into complete quarantine (we got some high risk people in my home so it's better safe than sorry!) and it looks frighteningly similar to Robotnik's hair and it will be like that for quite a while.)


End file.
